The Confusion of Marriage Proposal
by Hounded
Summary: Draco was nervous! The Draco Malfoy was nervous! Hermione wondered what did Draco wanted to tell her as he's all nervous and tense up? Read to find out more.


_This is my first story, a one-shot so enjoy and rate!_

'Hermione.' She turned to look at her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. 'Yes Draco?' He looked nervous. Weird.

Draco was never nervous. That was her part. Draco looked at anywhere at her kitchen except her. She cocked her head to the right side, confused.

'Draco, are you alright? You look rather uptight.' Draco still refused to look at her and decided her flower tea cup set was more interesting than her to look and observe at.

She walked to him and snapped her fingers in front of him. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? 'Draco! What's wrong?! Honestly, did you burn something precious of mine again?!'

Finally, he looked at her. 'Uh, no Hermione. I just wanted to ask you to come to the Malfoy Manor tonight to have dinner with me. Are you free?'

She sighed, that was all he wanted to ask. She thought he had burned one of her favourite quills again or something. But why was he so nervous? 'Okay Draco. I'm free tonight. I'll be there around 7pm. Alright?'

He nodded, apparate and he was gone. Leaving Hermione alone in her kitchen apartment, feeling confused as ever.

At 6:50pm, Hermione stood in front of her full body length mirror and took a good look at herself. She wore a blood red dress, reaching to her knee, enough cleavage showing but not too much.

Her hair was tied up into a bun with tendrils falling down, shaping her small heart face. Her make-up was very light and she wore red lipstick.

She looked at herself in satisfaction and took her black purse along and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Soon she apparated into Malfoy Manor's living room and saw the well-furnished room. The room had cream coated walls, high ceilings, a glass chandelier hanging down, big and tall windows spreading out across the room, a beautiful antique grandfather clock, a nice fireplace and expensive well tasted sofas and couches.

Soon, Draco walked into the room, looking dashing. He wore a black suit, fitted tightly against his body, a green emerald tie, a pair of soft silk black pants. He looked at her and smirked thought looking worried. 'Looking good eh Granger.'

'Yes Draco. Now bring me to the dining room. I'm rather hungry.' He nodded and took her hand firmly in his and led her to the dining room.

As they walked in a decent speed, Hermione looked at Draco's back with she knew with such familiarities. Usually, his back would be relaxed but tonight his shoulders look tense, muscles standing out.

She didn't get it. What was he so nervous about? Even when he was complimenting her in his usual way, he seemed nervous.

As they reach the dining room, Draco walked Hermione to the table, pulled out her chair and sat her down. The dining room consisted of high ceilings like other rooms in the Malfoy Manor, the walls were emerald green while the floor were carpeted black. The windows were long, high but didn't spread out through the room.

Draco sat down opposite her on the long but not too long till you couldn't see each other's faces table. 'Hermione. Let's eat.'

With a snap of his fingers, house elfs appeared and started serving food to the both of them. Hermione knew Draco knew Hermione didn't like it when he did that. She still had the idea that elfs were supposed to be treated be rights and respect.

Hermione could only sighed and forget about it for tonight. She honestly didn't want to ruin the night as Draco had planned it out and he looked nervous. Curiosity was biting at her and she didn't think she could take it anymore!

'Hmm, ok Draco.'

Food was served, hot and steamy. Hermione used her fork to take food in small amounts and placed them on her plate. She did this so as to have at least tried every single dish they was.

As she ate, she noticed Draco staring at her intently. Swallowing her food, 'Draco? Draco! Are you alright? You've been acting rather strange today.'

Draco could only sit up straight and clear his voice. 'Hermione. I have something to tell you. Something very important.'

'Okay Draco. Continue. What's all this weirdness and you about?'

Draco flustered, if that was evenly humanly possible for a Malfoy, but he did.

'I…uh..Hermione. We've been together for a long time. I had fun and I enjoyed our time together. I really did. But now's the time to move to the next stage. Moving on.'

Hermione could only drop her fork, it smashing against her own plate with a loud 'Clank!' but she vaguely heard it as the silence was deafening. What? He wanted to move on? He wanted to break up with her? He didn't love her anymore? He didn't think she was good enough anymore?

The thoughts swirling in Hermione's mind only gave her a big headache as thousands of thoughts came to her mind. She couldn't understand. Why? Why didn't he want her anymore? Was it because she was a muggle-born? No way, he got over that. Or was he being laughed at by his friends for dating her?

Suddenly, a horrific thought came to her mind, was all of this a game to him?

With that conclusion in mind, she stood up, kicked back her chair and ran out from the room.

'Hermione! Hermione! STOP! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!' She could only run as fast as she could with her heels, barely thinking of the blisters she would get later.

She sobbed as she ran to Merlin knows where. Finally, after turning a corner, she ran into Draco's bedroom and locked the door. She walked to his bed, sat down by the side and cried.

'Hermione! Open the door! OPEN THE DOOR HERMIONE! OPEN THE DOO THIS INSTANT OR I'LL BLOW UP THE DOOR!' She ignored him as he keep banging the door and yelling at her.

She continued to cry as he continued to bang the door. She couldn't believe her idiotism. She was foolish enough to believe Draco Malfoy; The Slytherin Draco Malfoy loved her. LOVED HER! HA! MORE LIKE USED HER! AND SHE WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO BELIEVE HIM TOO!

She loved him, for real and not for his money. She loved his smile, sarcasm, intelligence, sexiness, laughs and everything else about him. They had been together for 7 months and those 7 months had been the best 7 months in her life.

She didn't want to leave him but the conclusion was that after examining him the entire day, he was just using her. The thought of that made her cry harder.

'Alohomora!' The door opened with a soft click and Draco stepped inside the room. He looked rather angry, flustered and annoyed. Draco had taken off his tie, hair looking rather unruly and shirt unbutton.

'Granger! Why did you run away and lock yourself in my bedroom without an explanation?!' Draco step closer to Hermione as she shrunk away from him. She finally stopped as she was cornered and Draco stood right in front of her.

He came close to her and cupped her face. 'Hermione. Baby, why're you crying?' After hearing him say baby, she decided she was very angry.

'Don't baby me Malfoy! I should have known! You were just using me! Now you want to throw me out as you're 'moving on'!'

Draco looked rather shocked at the words she said. 'What're you talking about? I love you for Merlin's sake Hermione!'

Angry, she decided to hit him with everything she got as she just wanted him to go away! 'Go away you liar! I know you're using me! Stop saying those words! They have meanings and are not meant to be thrown around like that!'

Finally, Draco snapped and decided to hold both her wrists in his hand. 'Listen Hermione,' he said very quietly, 'Please, just listen to me and what I have to say.' She stopped struggling as she stood there, confused as she watched; Draco sat down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

'Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me, Draco Lucius Malfoy the honour of marrying you?' Draco opened the small box and inside stood a 20 karat diamond ring. Hermione stood there, speechless.

'When I meant moving on, I meant us moving on from dating to marriage Hermione.' Draco coated these words to her.

'I..I..I..Uh..I..Ye-..N-..' was her only reply.

'Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart, these 7 months spend with you were the best time of my life and I want to marry you so I can always have you by my side and see your beautiful smile every day. So, will you marry me?' Draco coated these words again to her, so she would say what he wanted to hear from her.

As she heard his confession and proposal, tears brimmed in her eyes. She was so happy and relieved! He wasn't using her after all! He truly loved her and now he wanted to marry her! Oh Merlin.

'Yes Draco. Yes, I'll marry you as I love you too.' Draco could only smile, placed the ring onto her fingers, and kissed her passionately.

The rest was history.

**THE END.**

_Thank you for reading and please do reviews! Thank you! _

_F.M._


End file.
